


Aye Moss! A Satirical Love Poem

by Apollonia_Deserved_Better



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: I'm Not Ashamed, Multi, Poetry, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollonia_Deserved_Better/pseuds/Apollonia_Deserved_Better
Summary: A romantic poem about Maurice Moss.





	Aye Moss! A Satirical Love Poem

His name fills me with

Bubbles of

Romantic

Affection.

 

Maurice Moss,

Chairman Wow!

 

Your smile fills me

With overwhelming happiness,

Your oddly parted hair

With all-consuming lust,

And your social ineptness

With a rollercoaster sensation

I cannot escape.

 

When you scrunch your bottom lip

Up into the top,

Like a child about to cry,

I am fully engaged in the wondrousness

Of unashamed romanticism.

 

You sleep in your glasses,

Laugh at circuit boards,

And have better things to do

Than talk to friends and flirt with people.

 

I don’t care what anyone says, Moss!

I love you!

I will love you as long as there are rainbows

To fill the sky after a rain.

As long as the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster

Stands tall and proud.

And as long as Aunt Irma visits women and annoys them.

 

Come, Moss!

Fly with me

Through  _les_ _ciels d’amour,_

_Au Troubadour, je te trouve._


End file.
